Timoteo's Long Lost Daughter is in Love!
by shina15yuki98
Summary: Timoteo had found her long lost daughter. After a few months, she fell in love with Tsuna! And Tsuna was the same to! But she was oblivious about that. And the truth about her had yet to be revealed. Can Tsuna save her?
1. Chapter 1

'_It's cold..'_

A figure with long black hair, slightly blond at the end of the hair and a pair of pure white wings on her back was floating unconsciously in a glass case filled with cold water. Her mouth was covered half of her face by a mask that provided oxygen needed. Her wings were chained along with her body. Tubes and chains were surrounding her body, holding her in place. Her eyes slowly opened half-lidded, revealing a pair of dark blue eyes. She saw many people wearing white lab coats in front of her. _That's right._ She was used as a living experiment.

'_I want to go home. I want my family back.'_

She pleaded in her minds. All she wanted to do is to get out and went back to her father's side along with her beloved brothers.

'_Daddy… I wonder how old he was. It's been a while since I saw the outside world.'_

She missed her daddy. Now, she barely remembered her family faces and names. She couldn't even remember her name, age and others about herself. Every day she was struggling to get away but pointless because of the anesthetic that was injected through one of the tubes around her body to keep her body numb. Her white skin was now turned into pale skin because her skin didn't see the sun for a while now. The tubes also carried nutrition that was needed for her body so she didn't need to eat and she was sleeping the most of the times.

'_I guess this is my fate.. I will be stuck here forever until my last breath.'_

Then, she closed her eyes again and slept peacefully.. Until…..

Bang! Boom!

She opened her eyes half-lidded. The red alarm appeared warning the people that some intruders had broke in. She also could hear the people screaming and panicking.

_Did someone come to save me?_

Then, tears filled her eyes. She smiled. It's been a while since she smiled.

"It's the Vongola famiglia!"

"What?! Don't tell me that they had found her!"

"No! It seems like they was here to destroy and kill us! Quick! Shut the system down and bombed them!"

"What about the living experiments and _her _?!"

"Kill them all! But we will keep the girl! Somebody guard the perimeter! If they arrived here, kill her!"

"It's pointless! They're-"

The men in the room collapsed one by one. Suddenly, ten people stood up in front of her glass tank.

"Shinatsuki.." said one of the figures who is an old man looking at her with wide eyes.

The said girl just stared at them with blank eyes.

"Kyuudaime, you know this young girl?" said another dark but elegant voice.

"Kyuudaime?" another voice spoke up.

The others just stared at the old man confused.

"_Do you know me?_" she spoke up.

The people in front of her jumped slightly.

"She EXTREMELY spoke up!" a voice shouted.

"Kufufufu, is it really? I thought it just my imagination"

"Hn."

"Yare yare"

"G-Guys.."

"I know you, my dear. Don't worry, you're safe now." the old man spoke up again with happy and reassuring voice and smile.

Their attention now back to the old man and then to the girl again. They realized that the girl, Shinatsuki and the old man somewhat seem similar.

"_Is that so? Well, at least I got to know my name. Now that my worries had gone, I can finally sleep peacefully and never going to wake up again."_

"W-What do you mean?"

Then, the other's eyes widen in shock as they saw the girl's eyes slowly shutting close.

"They must have injected something."

Slash! Bang!

The sound of sword slashing and gun shooting echoed in the room. The container was cut into half. The tubes that were attached to the girl's body were cut but the chains wouldn't budge. The girl was hanging loosely in the air. She opened an eye. She saw the people in front of her panicking. Her vision was still blurry. She couldn't see her saviors' faces. Suddenly, her wings were burning with orange and yellow flames.

Swoosh!

With a single flap, the chains broke and released the girl's petite body. Then, the wings disappeared into the thin air leaving its feathers scattering on the floor. She was caught by several pairs of warm arms. She muttered a soft thank you before completely lost consciousness.

* * *

_**Kyuudaime's POV.**_

We, the Vongola, had intruded the Estraneo famiglia's secret underground lab to save the living experiments as a request from one of the alliances famiglia. Reborn, my most trusted hitman, and I had successfully destroyed the lab and saved the living experiments in the south part of the lab.

Now, only leaves the Tsunayoshi-kun and his guardians to finish in the other part. Suddenly, my hyper intuition snapped up, alerting me to go to where Tsunayoshi-kun and the others were.

When I arrived there with Reborn, the job was already done. I smiled at 8 young men in front of me and spoke.

"Good work, guys."

"Not yet." said the young brunette.

Reborn who had been silent the whole time spoke up, "What do you mean, Dame-Tsuna"

"According to Hibari and Alaude's report, there are 150 victims, but there were only 149 victims. So, we were searching for the last one but to no avail."

Me: Have you searched the other part?

Gokudera, who had a silver hair and green emerald eyes just nodded. His eyes were showing a bit of disappointment.

Me: It's ok, Gokudera-kun.

Then, one of my subordinate came and told us that there was a secret door, three meters from where we were standing. I gestured Tsunayoshi-kun and his guardians to come with me. When we entered the room, the scientists were panicking over something. After we killed them, we walked and stopped in front of a big glass tank with a familiar figure that has a pair of big pure white wings at her back. I knew her. My eyes widen, confusing the others.

"Shinatsuki…" I whispered but loud enough for the others to hear. Then, Reborn spoke up.

"Kyuudaime, you know this young girl?"

"Kyuudaime?" Gokudera asked.

The others just stared at me confused.

"_Do you know me?_" she spoke up.

We jumped slightly.

"She EXTREMELY spoke up!" Ryohei shouted.

"Kufufufu, is it really? I thought it just my imagination"

"Hn."

"Yare yare"

"G-Guys.."

"I know you, my dear. Don't worry, you're safe now." I spoke up again with happy and reassuring voice and smile.

The others' attention now back me and then to the girl again. They realized that the girl, Shinatsuki and me somewhat seem similar.

"_Is that so? Well, at least I got to know my name. Now that my worries had gone, I can finally sleep peacefully and never going to wake up again."_

"W-What do you mean?"

Then, our eyes widen in shock as we saw the girl's eyes slowly shutting close.

"They must have injected something."

Slash! Bang!

The sound of sword slashing and gun shooting echoed in the room. The container was cut into half. The tubes that were attached to the girl's body were cut but the chains wouldn't budge. The girl was hanging loosely in the air. I got to do something! I mentally shouted. Suddenly, her wings were burning with orange and yellow flames.

Swoosh!

With a single flap, the chains broke and released the girl's petite body. Then, the wings disappeared into the thin air leaving its feathers scattering on the floor. She was caught by caught by Reborn and I. We heard that she muttered a soft thank you before completely lost consciousness.

"Sleep well, my long lost daughter." I replied.

Reborn's eyes widened when he heard the word 'daughter'. "I-is she your daughter?" he asked, catching everyone's attention.

"I'll explain later but first, we need to bring Shinatsuki out from here and had her examined." I order. Then, everyone walked out and quickly placed Shinatsuki in an ambulance. I sighed in relief. 'I got to tell Xanxus.' I thought and began speaking with him.

_**Ends of Kyuudaime's POV**_

* * *

_**Shinatsuki's POV…**_

I opened my eyes slowly. I expected that I was in my tank, but no, it's not. I was in a king sized bed. I was expected the coldness and darkness but there's only warmness and the room was lighted not so brightly. I expected the tubes and chains that were hurting me, but no pain. I…was saved.. Then, she heard voices coming from the outside of the room.

"How is she, Reborn?" a familiar voice spoke up.

'_it's the old man voice' I thought. _Then, another familiar voice spoke up. This time it was with an elegance voice. "She needs more rest. Being in the water for years really had affected her body." _'It's the fedora man!'_I thought. So, they really had saved me. Then, the door opened, revealed the old man and the fedora wearing man.

The old man sat beside me and the fedora wearing man leaning at the wall. "My name is Timoteo. Do you remember me, Shinatsuki?" the old man, Timoteo spoke up.

" I…" I answered hesitantly. I clearly can't remember who this person is. Then, I realized that I spoke a little too low.

"What's wrong? You can't speak?" Reborn, the fedora man asked.

Shinatsuki: I can't remember much about my past….

The two older men's eyes widen then soften back.

Timoteo: I see…

Shinatsuki: I'm sorry.

Timoteo: It's ok. *smiled*

Shinatsuki: Shinatsuki, huh?... What a nice name. I can't believe that I forgot about the beautiful name given to me.

Timoteo: Do you love it? Me and your mother gave you that name.

Shinatsuki: Really? Then, who is my daddy?

Timoteo: It's me, Tsuki-chan. I'm your daddy. *patted her cold and pale hands.*

Tsuki: Da…ddy?

Timoteo just smiled heart warmly at her and nodded.

Then, I smiled widely and tears streaming down my face. I really want to hug daddy but my body was still weak.

Tsuki: I missed you…

I said that and fall asleep.

Timoteo: Me too. Sleep well, my dear.

He gives me a peck on the forehead and left with Reborn.

* * *

_**Normal POV.**_

_**The next day,**_

Tsuna and his guardians were gathered at the study room. Timoteo wanted to explain who the girl was and his connection to her.

A few minutes later, Timoteo came in with Reborn. They sat on the sofa. Just when Timoteo was about to speak, the door burst opened and revealed Xanxus.

"Where is she?" Xanxus asked while heading towards Timoteo.

Tsuna: Xanxus…

Gokudera: You bastard! What are you doing here?

?: VOOIII!

Yamamoto: Squalo!

Lussuria: Hi~!

Ryohei: Oh! IT'S THE EXTREME LUSSURIA!

Levi: Boss….

Belphegor: Ushishishi…~ The prince had arrived.

Fran: Correction. It's the _fake _prince.

Bel: *glared*

Mammon: Muu.. Never seen the boss this worried before.

Squalo: VOI!

Fran: Ah! Now that you mention it….

Bel: Ushishishi~ Now the prince was curious.

Xanxus: *send death glares* Shut up, scum.*looked at Timoteo.* .SHE.

Timoteo: In her room. Be careful, she still weak and don't remember about us yet.

And then, Xanxus left.

Reborn: Kyuudaime, tell us about this Shinatsuki.

"Oh, she's my daughter and Xanxus step little sister!" Timoteo said while smiling widely.

"HUH? HUH?!"

* * *

_**To be continued…..**_

_**Don't own Khr and the characters, just the OCs'. **_

_**Sorry for the grammar mistakes…**_

_**Shina: Wow! My second fic! **_

_**1598: What were you excited about?**_

_**Yuki: Oh, let her be. She's so cute…**_

_**Tsuna:…..**_

_**1598: Ehem!**_

_**Tsuna: Oh, sorry! Shina-san, 1598-san and Yuki-san have an announcement. For the other chapters of My Long Lost Daughter and Our Love Start Under the Niji Sakura Tree, there will be a special corner! So, please look forward it!**_

_**Everyone: Ciao ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Xanxus P.O.V**_

_**In front of Tsuki's bedroom,**_

Finally, I can meet her again. Finally, the worries that had long resided in my heart will be replaced by her warm and kind smile. Finally, I will be with the one who accepted me whole-heartedly. And finally, I will meet my beloved sister again. It had been years.

I put my hand on the door knob when suddenly; I heard a familiar scream coming from the room. I entered the room and saw the doctor was calming Tsuki while Tsuki had her terrified face, her pale white skin arms were on her head, knees to her chest and she was seating at the corner of the bed. I slowly walked towards the doctor with my calm face and asked, "What's wrong, trash?"

The doctor replied, "Ah, Xanxus-sama, I was treating Lady Tsuki. When I was preparing the medicine that had to be shot into her body, she screamed and became scared. I don't know what's wrong so I tried to calm her down but…"

"She became more terrified…" I cut the doctor off. He just nodded. Then, I looked at the table besides the bed and saw a syringe. I sighed, knowing what was she afraid of.

"Leave it to me, now, get lost and leave the medicine behind." I told him. "H-hai, Xanxus-sama!" then, the doctor storm off. Slowly, I went towards, Tsuki and sat beside her. I looked into her eyes and saw tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she was trembling. Her hair was the same black except for slightly blond at the end of her long hair. I started a conversation to comfort her.

"Tsuki." I called with my calmed voice. She slowly looked at me. I smiled at her.

Me: Tsuki, what were you afraid of?

Tsuki: T-th-the s-scientist *hiccup* w-w-were going to i-i-inject s-s-something into m-me…

Me: Tuki, the one with the white coat isn't the scientist, he was a doctor. And he was going to inject a medicine, not something.

Tsuki: D-d-doctor? M-medicine?

Me: Yes, Tsuki, a doctor is a person who cures diseases and helps someone to get better. The medicine is a drug that helps our body to recover. It's not going to hurt but you would feel dizzy and sleepy.

Tsuki: I-it's that right?

Me: Yes.

Tsuki: B-But I was afraid. Whenever I saw a person with lab coat, my fear comes.

I sighed. Really, what had the trashes did to Tsuki? Then, I brought her to my arms and hugged her. I felt her body had relaxed and her crying was now turned into sniffling.

Me: It's alright. I was here and I will help the doctor to inject the medicine. Besides, you need more rest to get well. Your body was still weak.

Tsuki: *closed eyes;snuggling closer* Thank you, Xanxus-nii…

Me: Looks like you remembered. You know how much I longing want to hear your sweet voice calling my name, sister. *broke the hug* Now, lay down, I will make it faster.

She nodded and laid back. I put the soft blanket on her, picked her right arm and injected the medicine. She flinched and I rubbed slowly at the spot.

Tsuki: You know, you've matured, both in physically and mentally, Xanxus-nii.

Me: That goes without saying, trash.

Tsuki: *laughing* I take back what I was complimenting.

I opened my box and a liger appeared. "Bester."

Tsuki: What's that?

Me: My partner, half lion, half tiger. His name is Bester. He will be with you while I was away.

Then, Bester hopped on the bed and curled besides Tsuki.

'_Warm…_' Tsuki thought before drifted to sleep.

Me: Oi, Tsuki, I wanted to ask about the wi-. Ahh… She's asleep already. Oh well….

And then, I left my sister and Bester while smiling and walked towards the study room.

_**End of Xanxus's P.O.V**_

* * *

_**In the study room,**_

The rest of Varia members and the 10th gen were still in shocked state until Xanxus burst the door opened and startled everyone in the room.

Nono: So Xanxus, how was she doing?

Xanxus: Hmph, scum. She remembered me the moment I touched her.

Nono: Is that so… Any other changes?

Xanxus: She traumatized.

Nono: Is that so…

Xanxus sat on a sofa with his arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed. Tsuna was the first one to talk.

Tsuna: Nono, c-co-could you please tell us the details?

Nono: Oh, pardon me. As you all know that I have 4 sons including Xanxus.

Xanxus: Hmph...

Nono: But truthfully, I have a lovely daughter but she was kidnapped the day my wife was killed. Even I didn't know what had happened and my daughter…

Gokudera: 9th….

Tsuna: Y-you don't have to tell me if it hurts you!

Nono: *chuckling* You were right Tsunayoshi. As for her identity, I will tell you. Her real name was Diana but my wife preferred Shinatsuki because my wife was Japanese. My daughter was kind, cheerful and strong. Even though her mother was killed in front of her, she still showed her warmest and brightest smile so that no one would be sad and concerned. She never had cried in front of people and she also had never been in pain. Just seeing her cry or hurt, my heart feels like it going to break. To lose her brightest and warmest smile, our world had gone dimmed.

Everyone listened to the story attentively. This Diana or Shinatsuki was an interesting person, they thought.

Reborn: 9th, what about the wings?

Lambo: That's right! The wings were truly beautiful when they were lit with flames!

Nono: I…don't know. I just know it. When she was a child, she was a normal child. Xanxus, do you know something?

Xanxus: No.

Reborn: Must be from the experiments.

Nono: Perhaps we could ask her…

Yamamoto: But won't it hurt her?

Gokudera: After what she had been through…

Tsuna: T-that's right. W-Why don't we give her some times and when she was ready, we could ask her.

Reborn: That's a good idea. Dame-Tsuna, for once in a while, you give a very good idea.

Tsuna: U-urusai!

And then, the meeting ended.

* * *

_**Night time…**_

_**( Tsuki's Dream )**_

_Crimson red liquids were all over the place. A young Tsuki stood there, watching as her mother falls. The liquids were all over her body. Some of them were coming out of her mouth too. When her mother hits the ground, her breath stopped and so is her body. Tsuki ran and kneeled besides her mother's cold body. She couldn't stop the tears that fall down. She cried. She screamed but no one comes. Then, the people who were attacking Tsuki and her mother stood in front of them. She was scared but before she could scream, the men took her and they left. Tsuki was struggling to get free and be besides her mother but the men's grips were too strong to break free._

_**Scene changed…**_

_The men took Tsuki to a lab. When they arrived there, they tossed her to a cell. The cell smells blood and flesh that were rotting. She could also hear bloody screams and it's scared her. She wanted to go back. She wanted her family. Then, the men came back with some materials, syringes and strange objects._

_One of the men grabbed her arms and chained them. Same goes for her legs. She couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly, she felt a pain struck one of her arms. She looked and saw a man was injecting the syringe. Her vision became black and she fainted._

_When she woke up, her arms and legs were chained and she was in a different room. This room had some many weapons in it. Then, her gaze changed to the two men in front of her. One of them was holding a whip, and one of them was standing there. Both of them were smirking evilly. Then, shivers ran down her spine. The man with the whip proceeded to her and began whipping at her thigh. A scream escaped from her mouth. She was being tortured for the rest of the day._

_The next day, she was released and put into the room that she was tossed yesterday. Her eyes looked hopeless and lifeless. Her body was covered with crimson red liquids._

_The next day was even worse. Her body had yet to recover but the men didn't care, they injected some tubes and chained her in a container. She flinched as her wounded body touched the water. They put a mask on her face which contained oxygen and sleeping gas. Slowly, her eyes began to close and then, she was deep into a long slumber. _

_**( Dream ends…)**_

* * *

Tsuki snapped her eyes open and painting heavily. She was scared. Everytime she was asleep, the memory kept replayed in her dreams. She sat up, brought her knees to her chest and began crying.

Tsuna couldn't asleep. So, he walked around the mansion for a while. Suddenly, he heard crying voices coming from a room on his left. 'It's Shinatsuki's room.' He went to the door and opened it slightly. He peeked and saw Tsuki. He knocked and nearing her.

Tsuki quickly wiped her tears and smiled a fake smile. Of course, Tsuna noticed this. He sat on a chair besides the bed and started a conversation with Tsuki.

Tsuna: Y-you know, you shouldn't smile if you don't want to.

Tsuki: Huh? W-what you were-

Tsuna: It's alright. I'm not going to tell anyone.

Tsuki looked down at her hands, squeezing it.

Tsuki: What you were doing here, late at night?

Tsuna: Huh? A-ah. I-I-I can't asleep so I thought that I could wonder around the mansion and feel the night breeze. Ahaha….

Tsuki: I-I-if y-you d-don't mind, c-c-could you p-p-please s-stay with me for a while, Tsunayoshi-san?

Tsuna: O-o-of course and you could call me Tsuna.

Tsuki: Then, call me Tsuki.

Tsuna: O-ok. So, you were having nightmares?

Tsuki: Yes.

Tsuna: Y-you should lie down! Your body didn't fully recover yet…

Then, Tsuna help Tsuki to lie down.

Tsuki: I'm scared…

Tsuna: Huh?

Tsuki: That painful memory kept coming back. And it scared me.

Then, a tear slid down her cheek and she closed her eyes. Tsuna held one of her hands. Tsuki stared at him curiously.

Tsuna: Don't worry, I'll be here with you.

Tsuki's eyes went wide and closed again.

Tsuki: Thank you, Tsuna…

Tsuna: You're welcome, Tsuki.

Tsuki fall asleep and Tsuna followed suit. The two were asleep while holding hands. '_Tomorrow will be a long day.' _One last thought past Tsuna's mind before went to sleep.

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

_**Shina: Wow! That's a new record. **_

_**Yuki: Good job, my kitty!**_

_**1598: 3 chapters a day, huh?**_

_**Tsuna/Tsuki: *blushed madly***_

_**1598: Why you two were blushing?**_

_**Tsuna: We-we were holding hands…*blushed***_

_**Shina: Why? You two didn't like it? But sorry for you two, the story's pairing will be Tsuna and Tsuki after all.**_

_**1598: Leave them be, they liked it.**_

_**Tsuki/Tsuna's blush became darker.**_

_**Yuki: The disclaimers please!**_

_**Tsuki: We?**_

_**Yuki: Yes, my dear, if you won't do it, I guess not bad for a sad ending, right, Shina?**_

_**Shina: Yup~**_

_**Tsuna/Tsuki: We get it already! The sadistic author didn't own anything except for the OCs.**_

_**Everyone: CIAO CIAO! **_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The next morning…**_

Tsuna woke up when he felt deadly aura and shivers ran down his spine. When he opened his eyes, he saw Xanxus and Nono stood at the end of the bed, furious. The others just backed away to the wall upon seeing the two. Tsuna looked back at his hand. His hand was still holding Tsuki's hand. Then, a conclusion came to his mind.

Nono and Xanxus were furious because he broke into Tsuki's room _**late at night…**_

They were furious because he was holding her hand.

They were furious because he slept in her room, just two of them, peacefully.

"HIIIIEEE! I-it's not what you all think. You all misunderstood!" Tsuna explained while stood up and put his arms in front for some defenses.

"**Tsunayoshi-kun**" Nono called.

"H- *gulped* Hai?" he replied.

"**You trash, you dare to sneak up into her room.**" This time, it was Xanxus.

"No! You misunderstood!"

"**There was the evidence just now.**"

"B-because-"

"Please lower your voices… I'm sleepy…" Tsuki woke up thanks to their voices and aura. But her wings appeared and surprisingly, they were pure white.

Tsuki looked at them and realized that some new faces in her room. And for some reasons, her father and brother were surrounded by some dark, scary aura. Then, she looked at Tsuna. She smiled.

"What are you guys doing here? Oh, and Tsuna-san, thank you for companying me last night. Thanks to you, I was able to sleep peacefully. Um, just so you know Daddy, Xanxus-nii, I invited Tsuna-san in here, so, please chill down! You're scaring me."

The two relaxed.

"Hmph!" He glared at Tsuna a little then walking out from the room.

"Sorry, Tsuki."

"Tsuki-chaan~~~~!", Lussuria burst into the room with some dresses, pairs of shoes and some accessories, also with three girls. One with light orange hair, the other with dark chocolate hair and last one was with black long slightly curly hair that reached her shoulders. Tsuki blinked and tilted her head. She had forgotten about her wings. She looked back then gasped. "Oh no! What should I do?!"

She panicked and hid in the blanket. '_Oh no! They had seen my wings! Should I explain about them? No! They didn't need to know! Mama had warned me!_'

Her blanked was shoved off by Lussuria. "Maa~! They were beautiful! Like angels'!"

Tsuki sat up and looked down, "T-T-They were just fakes…"

"Don't lie to me, my dear~! They were real~!"

"Err…. I-I-I can explain it! B-B-But please, n-no-no torturing…."

Everyone's eyes went wide as possible. Just how much had the girl suffered?

Nono ensured her, "What are you saying? We aren't going to torture you. We just wanted to know about your beautiful wings."

"Urgh… Fine… But first, who are they?"

"Ops, sorry. We were just about to introduce them to you, Tsuki."

Then, everyone (Varia, Reborn, CEDEF and 10th Generation) introduced themselves including the three girls, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, and Kurokawa Hana, that came with the black sunglasses guy which was Lussuria. Seriously…

"N-nice to m-meet you…"

Reborn said with a smirk, "Such a shy girl…"

"Haha! You're right! Same as Chrome!"

"YOU BASEBALL FREAK! DON'T COMPARE NONO'S DAUGHTER WITH THAT FREAK!"

"Oya oya~ Looks like someone was insulting my Chrome, Kufufufu~!"

"IT'S NOT AN INSULTMENT. IT'S THE TRUTH, YOU PINEAPPLE-FREAK!"

Mukuro twitched, "Oya~. Someone had a death wish. Kufufu"

"Shut up, herbivores or I'll bite you to death."

"Bite?" Tsuki tilted her head.

"Ah! Tsuki, don't mind them!" Tsuna said.

"As in vampires? Is he a vampire?"

"WHA-! No! He isn't and vampires didn't even exist."

"Huh? But they do… I've seen them once but where was it? Hm…"

'Exist? Seen once?' Reborn thought.

"Hai! Don't fight in here! You will cause Tsuki's room to blow up!" Nono warned.

"Ne, ne, Tsuki-chan, can I touch your wings?" Haru asked excitedly.

"Me too!" and Kyoko shouted.

"NO! I-I mean no because they were d-d-dangerous, you would be injured…"

"Dangerous? Why? They look harmless."

"For now. You would know it sooner or later."

"It's alright, desu!"

"We will be careful."

While the others were doing their usual 'chit-chat' and Haru and the girls were touching and cleaning Tsuki's wings.

Then, she started to tell the story of the wings just when the boys had finished 'chit-chatting'

"The wings aren't normal ones. They have their special powers. Their real name was 'The Wings of the Eternity Phoenix. They have two powers which were useful for the bearer. Firstly, the person who bears the wings would get powerful and if they were lucky, the wings would protect them."

"And the other?"

"To resurrect the dead."

"Huh?"

"It had power to bring a dead person back to life but in return, the bearer would have to exchange with his/her life. Mommy had told me the history resided behind these wings on my 1st birthday."

"History?"

Tsuki started the storytelling, "A long time ago, there was a village called 'Fenice'. It was called by that name because there was a big phoenix resided at a mountain that was near the village. It often killed numerous humans as foods. The villagers lived in fear, until…

* * *

_**Flashback to 400 years ago….**_

_One day, a male human came to the village. Coincidentally, the man was a hunter. The villagers thought that he was their savior to break the miseries that was happening there so, they provided him comfortable place to stay, foods and more in hope that he will help them. The man, of course, had accepted the request._

_After 3 days of preparations, the man started his journey to the mountain. He endured many hard obstacles but he continued and arrived 5 days later. By the time he stepped into a cave at the mountain, he was attacked by a big bird which was covered with orange and yellow flames. He didn't want to kill the beautiful creature so, he didn't fight back. _

_The phoenix however realized his intention and stopped attacking. The phoenix asked why he didn't attack. The man smiled a gentle smile and replied, "Because I didn't want to kill this beautiful, in pain and lonely creature. You didn't want to kill them but you wanted befriends with them, right? But they got scared and tried to kill you."_

_The bird shocked. 'How this unknown low life was human knew my loneliness?' It thought then screeched loudly. "You didn't know anything about me! The humans killed my race! They deserved to be killed! They were ungrateful creature! We protected them and that was how they repay our good deeds!" It roared. The man had to hold on something as the wind pressure was too strong. "Some of them were." The man started as the pressure faded. "There are many people who loved and respected you and your race. I do too. That was why I came to this town. I wanted to know more about you."_

_The last sentence made the bird relaxed. "I didn't believe it…" "Then, why don't you come travelling with me? I'm sure that the opinions that you thought about humans would change." The bird thought for a bit then replied, "I'll take your offer." The man smiled and almost jumped in joy as he realized something. "Wait, I made a promise with the villagers to kill you! What I'm gonna do?!" the bird chuckled. "You're an interesting human. I can get into your body and stayed hidden if you want. But it required a contract." "Huh?" "If the contract was a success, then, I'll be protecting and guided you. In exchange, you have to protect me from the humans and let me stay in your and your descendants' body." "Hm… Alright."_

* * *

_**The end…**_

"…That was it."

"So, you're the descendant?" Reborn asked.

"Hai… And Mommy was too… This power should be forgotten a long time ago."

"Don't worry, Tsuki, we will keep it as a secret. For now, get ready. It's time for breakfast. Come on, guys. Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Lussuria, I'm counting on you." Then, the others left the room, leaving the said people. "Now, let's dress you up." Suddenly, evil glints appeared in their eyes making Tsuki terrified. "W-w-wait!"

"Let's make you into a beautiful princess."

"NOOOO!" Tsuki shouted. Outside, Nono smiled and chuckled when he heard her cries. "Um, Grandpa?" Tsuna called. "Oh, it's nothing. You see, Tsuki was a little tomboyish. She hated dress and pink. She would run away if she was asked to wear a dress." "O-Oh…"

* * *

_**A few minutes later,**_

Nono and the others entered the dining room only to see Xanxus and his subordinate hogging the food. Nono sighed as he took his seat, "Can't you at least wait for us to come."

"No way in h***."

"No cursing while eating."

"Like I care."

Meanwhile, the girls and Lussuria had finished 'helping' Tsuki to dress up. "Uwah, you're beautiful!" Kyoko squealed. "You look like a princess!"

"It's a success." Hana smirked triumphantly. "Now, you're all set, Tsuki-chan!" Lussuria announced.

"Y-You guys…"

* * *

_**In the dining room,**_

They were in the middle of eating when the girls came. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Nono. We're done!" Lussuria pushed Tsuki into the room.

They were amazed and guess what? Tsuna was captivated by her and her looks. Tsuki was wearing pure white strapless dress that reached above her knee with a black ribbon and a pair of white heels. She was blushing furiously. 'I-It's embarrassing!'

Xanxus smirked. Looks like the rest of the Varia owed him thousands bottle of expensive wines.

"Thank you for your hard work, girls and Lussuria. Please have a seat."

* * *

_**Shina: There! A new chapter. Sorry that I took long time to get inspired.**_

_**1598: At least you've published a new one. Good job.**_

_**Yuki: I wonder what will happen next?**_

_**Shina: I don't know**_

_**Yuki: What?!**_

_**Shina: Yet.**_

_**Yuki: Oh**_

_**1598: Baka~**_

_**Yuki: GRGHH!**_

_**Ciao Ciao!**_


End file.
